Reality is an Illusion
by MyLittleWanderOverGravityFalls
Summary: Daisy and Dylan are twins who have just started watching Gravity Falls, but gets sucked into the TV! But while in the world of Gravity Falls the befriend the Pines twins. Will they find a way out, or are they going to be stuck in there forever? Better than it sounds... or does it? Duuun Duuun Duuuuuuun
1. The TV

**Hey guys! My first fanfiction... Hope you like it! Plus if this isn't on or not... If you read enjoy!**

DAISY'S POV

Dylan and I were watching Gravity Falls, which was surprisingly good, being that it was made by Disney. We were watching "Tourist Trapped". I always wondered why they chose gnomes instead of something else, but Dylan says I'm just overthinking it. We were watching when the twins went back inside the shack, until the TV shut off... Just like that...  
"Oh come on!" Dylan yelled.  
"Dylan, calm down... I'll try to fix it." I went behind the TV, and nothing was wrong with it. I heard Dylan scream. I ran back out from behind the TV.  
"What's wrong?!" I asked. The TV was on, but it was lighter than usual. It was so bright it was blinding. The light was surrounding the room, and everything went black.

**Short I know... But next one coming soon!**


	2. The Pines

**Hey guys im back! Jeez guys... Control yourselves... ****_boo! You stink! _****jeez! Anyways... Here's a new chapter... Here!**

DYLAN'S POV

It was hard trying to wake up. When I did I got a headache. It was worse than trying to put that fork in our toaster. When I opened my eyes, i was in a forest. I saw Daisy unconscious on the ground.  
"D-Daisy!" I said. "W-Wake up..." I never been so scared in my life. Daisy was rubbing her head. I sighed in relief. Her relief was gone though.  
"Where are we?! No no no no no! Mom is gonna kill us!" She kept on going. I rolled my eyes and went deeper into the forest.  
"Where are you going? The forest is no place for us!" She said. I kept on walking. She paused for a moment and followed me.

DAISY'S POV

I knew this was a bad idea! My brother doesn't know where he is even going! He was probably thinking of our cat Cosmo. Where are we... The forest we're in seems familiar, but it couldn't be... Dylan suddenly stopped.  
"What's wrong?" I asked. I heard laughter.  
"Hide," I said stuffing Dylan in a bush.  
"Give up Gideon, your overpowered!" A voice said. Wait... GIDEON?! I hope there's another Gideon...  
"Never! Mabel is mine!" A southern accent said. Yep, it's that one. Gideon, the one from the show, came running with Mabel tied up. Mabel is a character from Gravity Falls, if you didn't know.  
"Let me go you Butt Face! DIPPER HELP!" Mabel yelled.  
"Are we were we think we are?" Dylan whispered.  
"I-I think so." I whispered back. I can tell Dylan was struggling to stay in place. I saw Dipper, sister of Mabel, running up to Gideon, until he grabbed something around his neck. It was carrying Dipper in the air.  
"I thought I smashed that thing!" Mabel said.  
"Well, it doesn't seem like you did. Y'see you didn't fully break it fully and now I have this!" He said. Dylan was looking at me with his puppy eyes. I knew what he was thinking.  
"Fine..." I whispered. I explained the plan to him. He was walking toward Gideon. The twins looked at him. He put his finger on his mouth, then took the amulet from Gideon.  
"Hey! Give it back!" Gideon said. Then I waved at Dylan and he threw it at me. Then I crushed it in my hands and threw it in a nearby river. Dipper fell on the ground.  
"NO!" He glared at me and Dylan.  
"This is not the last you'll see, of lil' ol' me" he said backing away slowly."  
"Thanks." Dipper said dusting himself off.  
"Happy to help, now if you excuse us, we should find a way home..." I said.  
"I'm Dylan and that's my sister, Daisy!" Dylan said. I sighed.  
"I'm Mabel, and that's my brother-" before she could finish I responded.  
"Dipper, I know." I said, looking away.  
"How'd you know?" Dipper asked. I realized what I just said and tried to come up with something.  
"Um...uh... Just a hunch..." I said. Mabel was smiling but Dipper was looking at me suspiciously.  
"We should go..." I said. Dylan looked back at the twins and followed me.  
"Wait!" Mabel said. We both looked back.  
"How about we hang out!" Mabel said.  
"Well... I..." Dipper tried to say.  
"Sure!" Dylan said.  
"Actually... I..." I tried to say.  
"Let's go!" Mabel said grabbing her brothers hand. Dylan grabbed my hand and followed them. I saw Dipper tiredly angry, like me. It was going to be a long day...


	3. The Trust

**Another note? Yes. DONT COMPLAIN! *ahem* here you go...**

As we we're walking toward the shack, at the corner of my eye I saw Dipper trying to examine me. I don't blame him, being that  
someone you just met knows your name.  
"Are you twins?" Dipper asks me. I was surprised... No, probably just investigating.  
"Yeah, why?" I ask.  
"Dylan's reminds me of Mabel..." We both looked at the two talking to each other. We both heard something about their cats.  
"Yeah..." I said. We both smiled.  
"But how did you know my name?" He asked. I knew he was curious.  
"I-I told you, it was a hunch." I said. I should have came up with something else.  
"And you guessed Dipper?" He asked. "It doesn't seem like your telling he truth." He said. Jeez! He was never this calm in the TV show!

DIPPER'S POV

I'm practically sweating bullets right now! I'm not sure who she is... But I can tell she's hiding something.  
"We're here!" Mabel said, pointing at the shack. The staff were at their usual posts. I heard Dylan and Mabel talking, while Daisy was looking around... I went upstairs to read my book to find anything about reading minds, but I couldn't find anything... Wait... I never seen this page before...

"PORTALS  
In my studies I have yet to explore a portal to another dimension. Many more are available to go through, but a few certain ones are activated by someone or something. Though what it might be is the m-" then I was cut off by someone.  
"You don't really think there bad do you?" They asked. I turned around and it was Mabel. I  
"What? N-No I don't..." I said. I'm terrible at lying. She glared at me, knowing it was a lie. She used the face that I'm terrified of. When I'm not telling the truth, she usually gives me these looks to make me spill it out.  
"Fine, I do, now stop the look, it hurts my eyes..." I said, with my hands in the air, gesturing surrender.  
"Why? I think they're really cool! Turns out, Dylan has his own cat!" She said with excitement.  
"It's not him... It's Daisy... She knew my name, and she's been pretty quiet..." I said.  
"Your just over reacting like always" she she even relished what she just said? Last time I 'over reacted' her boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! "Dylan says she talks a lot when she was back home..."  
"What do you mean 'back home'?" I asked.  
"I don't know... I forgot to ask!" She said with a smile. I sighed.  
"Why don't you ask?" Mabel asked.  
"I don't talk to people I don't trust." I said.  
... I saw you talking to Daisy." She said with a grin.  
"I-I was trying to investigate! There's a difference..." I said. She just laughed. There's a difference really!  
"Fine, fine..." She said chuckling during the pauses. I glared at her. She can tell I was made and smiled wider. I rolled my eyes and opened my book. I still didn't trust her- I mean them.


	4. The Cartoon

**Sorry guys... I haven't been working on this a lot... It's hard to keep track of two stories when one of them is super popular and the other one isn't... but... Here it is! Finally!**

MABEL'S POV

Dylan and I are so alike! It was destiny to meet! So I can give him makeovers! But I have to wait... For the perfect moment... Anyway I think Dipper has a crush on the new girl... They make me a good couple! Wait getting off track... Time to makeover Daisy! I walk into the living room. And saw her looking out the window, balled up.  
"Hey!" I said. She saw me walk into living room.  
"What's up?" She asked, looking to the TV.  
"What is this TV show about?" She asked. I saw what's on TV. How can she not know what this show is? It's Awesome!  
"It's so AWESOME! It's called TigerFist." I said. It's sooo true.  
"Actually second best... Right next to Dream Boy High!" She just glared at me.  
"Yeah..." She said. She'll grow to like it.  
"Dylan said that you use to talk a lot when you were at home... What does that mean?" I asked. She face palmed.

DAISY'S POV

DYLAN! Wasn't it pretty clear not to give them any hints?  
"Are you two orphans?" She asked.  
"More of lost than orphans..." I'm an idiot...  
"Did you get lost in the woods?" She asked. I'm not a good liar... If I tell another lie... I think I might have a heart attack! Should I tell her the truth? Its worth a shot...  
"My brother, Dylan, and I got sucked into a TV, and was in the edge of a walked into the forest bad I followed and you and Dipper were in trouble, so Dylan begged to help, and You and Dylan wanted to hang out, and if I said no, Dylan would have bothered me so here I am in a TV show!" I said quickly. HA! No way she can understand what I just said! Wait... She's Mabel...  
"COOL! I'm in a TV show!" She said. Great... She could understand that...  
"I'm gonna tell Dipper!" She said.  
"Wait!" I said "If Dipper knows he is a cartoon he will probably just look it up in his book or think I'm crazy..."  
"I'm a cartoon? And how'd you know about the book?" Should I have said cartoon I wonder?


End file.
